A JOURNEY FOR TWO DECADES
by ee-ek-sho
Summary: "Perjalanan panjang yang telah kami tempuh selama lebih dari dua dekade seolah olah tersesat di tengah jalan. Saat ingin melompat yang lebih tinggi, rupanya masuk ke dalam jurang yang dalam, dan tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Kecuali jika ada orang tolol yang nekat masuk ke jurang dan menolong kami. Sama – sama mati, terasa sia – sia." - Lu Han [ SEHUN x LUHAN; HUNHAN; SELU; YAOI ]
**A JOURNEY FOR TWO DECADES
**

 _"Perjalanan panjang yang telah kami tempuh selama lebih dari dua dekade seolah olah tersesat di tengah jalan. Saat ingin melompat yang lebih tinggi, rupanya masuk ke dalam jurang yang dalam, dan tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Kecuali jika ada orang tolol yang nekat masuk ke jurang dan menolong kami. Sama – sama mati, terasa sia – sia."_ \- Lu Han

* * *

 **Author  
**

 _ee-ek-sho_

 **Cast**

 **O** h **S** ehun **  
**

 **L** u **H** an

 **Genre**

Hurt/Comfort; Angst; Romance

 **Desclimer**

Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan saya sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang.

 **Warn!**

Boys Love; Shounen Ai; Yaoi; Typo(s)

 _ **Enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

 _[1]_

Angin berhembus begitu sejuk saat mobil yang aku tumpangi melintas jalan yang agak berkelok. Tepat di sisi kiri, terdapat hamparan pepohonan menjulang pinus. Menggelitik tiap jengkal kulit mukaku untuk lebih membuka kaca jendela. Mengajak kepalaku melongok, keluar dari sana. Hidungku menyergap aroma kayu yang khas, merambat sampai di bronkus, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke alveolus.

Musik klasik mengalun lembut. Seirama dengan pergerakan bibir seorang pria yang saat ini tengah fokus menyetir. Turut menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala. Terkadang aku menggerutu kesal saat bibirnya mengucap lirik yang salah. Merusak ciptaan orang saja, bukankah begitu?

Dia hanya terkekeh geli. Tidak akan marah apabila aku memergokinya salah lirik. Senyumannya tersungging lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putih rapi, yang memang dirawat setiap hari. Tetap mempesona, tidak berubah semenjak dua dekade yang lalu.

"Kamu ingat kampung kita?" dia bertanya masih dengan senyuman mengembang. Membuat keseluruhan atensiku berpusat padanya. "Beberapa meter lagi, kita sampai." kalimatnya berlanjut.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tentu saja aku mengingat akan kampung yang sudah kutempati limabelas tahun lamanya. Kututup belah mataku perlahan, membiarkan pikiran bernostalgia sejauh jangkauan imajiner milikku. Di kampung ini aku dilahirkan, menghirup udara bersih beraroma pepohonan pinus, tanpa seorang _ibu_. Tumbuh menjadi seorang bocah kecil penakut dan cengeng.

Itu adalah hari pertama di mana anak masuk sekolah. Ayah mengantarku sampai ke gerbang saja, kemudian pergi bekerja. Aku hanya diam, melihat anak lain ditunggu orang tuanya. Sembunyi di balik pohon sambil sedikit terisak tanpa suara. Aku takut, karena aku hanya datang sendirian, takut tidak punya teman.

Hingga dia datang, membawa senyuman mempesonanya yang tak bisa pudar. Dia memperkenalkan diri, lalu buru – buru mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan bergambar tokoh animasi berwarna biru. Ajakan manisnya bertemu pada manik berkaca milikku. Sungguh, saat itu aku ingin dia pergi. Bukan malah berjongkok seperti orang idiot dihadapanku.

"Kamu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Harusnya kamu senang!" pekiknya bahagia. "Ayo masuk ke kelas. Dan kita akan belajar sesuatu yang baru!"

Entah sebuah dorongan dari mana, senyumanku ikut tersungging melihat tingkah dan ekspresinya yang menyenangkan. Tanganku mengamit tangan kanannya, dan masuk ke kelas bersamaan. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama menggenggam tangan orang lain selain tangan ayah.

Petualangan si cengeng penakut bermula dari sana, sepertinya akan terukir sebuah kenangan yang panjang. Bisa jadi menyenangkan, menyakitkan bisa juga.

 _[2]_

Ketika aku membuka mata, mobil ini berhenti. Kakiku menapak tepat di sebuah taman bermain sederhana, dengan sebuah bukit di tengah – tengahnya. Sebuah ayunan kayu masih berdiri kokoh, meskipun kayunya sudah hampir lapuk terkena air hujan dan panas.

Aku mendekat ke arah ayunan itu. Merasakan tekstur kayu tua termakan usia. Benak terasa lega, taman ini setidaknya masih utuh. Tak kuduga sebuah tawa renyah langsung tersirat dari bibirnya yang menawan. Sepertinya ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Ingin mencoba berayun lagi di sini?"

"Kamu bercanda?" balasku, mengerling kesal padanya.

"Hanya merindukan Luge kecilku yang cengeng."

Sedikit keras, kupukul bahu sebelah kirinya sampai memekik keras. Aku tahu itu berlebihan, dia hanya berpura – pura sakit. Tanganku bukanlah besi keras yang dapat mematahkan tulang apabila memukul sesuatu. "Tidak ada lagi Luhan kecil yang cengeng. Luhan sudah _manly!_ " sungutku.

Ia mengangguk setuju, mengacak rambutku sejenak, lalu menggenggam tanganku. Menautkan jemari menjadi kesatuan yang pas. Seolah kami dilahirkan untuk berpasangan, sehidup semati selamanya, dan saling melengkapi. Masih banyak lagi ekspetasi di luar kenyataan yang sudah lama kami pikirkan.

Dituntunnya tubuhku sampai ke atas bukit. Dedaunan kering hampir menutupi seluruh permukaannya. Tapi masa bodoh, persetan dengan baju yang melekat pada tubuh masing – masing. Kami duduk tepat di tengah – tengah bukit. Ia meluruskan kaki, lalu menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua tangan ke belakang. Akupun begitu.

Pikiranku kembali membagi sejarah yang telah kutorehkan di sini. Yang dapat kuingat adalah saat di mana dia berlari sangat cepat, sementara aku bukanlah pelari handal. Kakinya sangat jenjang, berlainan dengan kakiku yang pendek. Sekali tersandung batu, aku menangis. Jelas sekali ekspresi khawatir yang tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Mana yang sakit?" ucapnya. Namun si cengeng penakut tidak kuasa menjawabnya. Kakinya terasa sakit tersandung batu, ditambah baju yang kotor terkena tanah basah. Dia semakin panik, "Maafkan aku, ya? Aku janji, rasa sakitmu itu akan hilang. Aku janji!"

Sementara Luhan si cengeng masih terus merenungi kakinya yang terluka. Membiarkan teman sepermainannya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Namun, siapa sangka kalau ternyata dia menawarkan punggungnya untuk Luhan si cengeng ini? Menggendong, lalu mendudukkan di sebuah ayunan kosong. Senyuman menawan kembali ia lontarkan, "Main ayunan, deh! Pasti nanti tidak sakit lagi!"

Dia mulai mendorong pelan ayunan itu. Membuat si cengeng sedikit tersentak, tetapi lama – lama ia terlena. Semilir angin semakin gencar meraba seluruh permukaan kulit mukanya. Sementara si pendorong ayunan tertawa geli melihat _Luhan-_ nya kembali tersenyum.

Saat itu aku membencinya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengajakku berlari, membuat kaki sakit. Dengan berayun saja sudah cukup.

 _[3]_

Kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah. Sepertinya langit sebentar lagi akan gelap.

 _[4]_

"Asal kamu tahu, latar belakang dongeng ciptaan Andersen hampir semuanya mengerikan."

"Benarkah?" jawabku sekaligus bertanya.

Saat ini kami tengah beristirahat sejenak di sebuah kedai es krim dekat sekolah menengah atas kami. Tarifnya tidak mahal layaknya es krim coklat bertabur emas di Serendipity 3, panganannya juga tidak seperti burger di Fleur de Lys. Cenderung biasa dan pas untuk ukuran kantong anak sekolahan, namun dapat membuat pelanggan setia di sini kenyang.

Dia menelan gigitan burger yang sudah halus, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulut, "Misalnya, _The Little Mermaid,_ di kisah aslinya si putri duyung melompat ke dalam sungai yang mengamuk, meninggal, dan rohnya membunuh sang pangeran demi cintanya. Mereka hidup dalam kematian,"

"Lalu?"

"Hm, _Cinderella,"_ lanjutnya pelan. " _Disney_ membuat akhir bahagia seolah menikah dengan pangeran dan hidup tetram. Padahal pada kenyataannya, kedua kakak tirinya sampai rela memotong tumit dan jari kakinya untuk dapat masuk dalam sepatu kaca _Cinderella_ ". Kilat mata bening miliknya seketika memburam. Mendadak mendung bagai tertutup awan kelabu. Aku menatap kedua irisnya dalam – dalam.

"Haruskah aku melompat ke dalam sungai dan memotong jari kakiku untuk dapat bersamamu?" tanyanya sendu. "Kamu tahu, aku mencintaimu, Luhan." lanjutnya.

Aku menelan ludah dengan serampangan. Terasa sangat sulit untuk mencerna ke dalam rongga – rongga pikiranku. Angin malam terasa amat berat, membelai kulitku yang tertutupi kaus tipis, merangsek masuk dengan pelan ke dalam tubuhku, dan memukul hingga ke tulangku. Dan aku berani bersumpah, ini terasa ngilu.

Kuhela nafasku pelan, mengalihkan pandangan entah sejauh apa mataku menerawang. Tak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang kaya akan kekecewaan. Ia terluka, sama sepertiku. Sehingga kami terluka.

Suaranya yang rendah kembali menyapa indra pendengaranku, "Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak tahu." _Tuhan, tolong tunjukkan jawaban apa yang harus kuucap._

"Bohong."

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu, Sehun-ah…" ulangku. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap kembali manik matanya yang sendu. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, apakah cinta itu benar – benar nyata." bibirku bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

Kuraih cangkirku yang berada agak jauh di sisi kanan meja. Begitu meraihnya aku langsung meminumnya dengan pelan. Aku sudah kehilangan kata – kata yang selalu pandai kurangkai tanpa perlu repot mengurutkannya. Sempat aku sedikit mencuri pandang padanya, dia tengah sibuk mengaduk – aduk cokelat panasnya, tanpa ada niatan untuk minum. Berulang – ulang seperti itu.

Tapi memang benar, aku tidak mengerti apakah cinta itu nyata setelah mendapati kenyataan pahit yang kualami dengannya.

Kebetulan aku dapat bersekolah yang sama dengannya. Memasuki jurusan sama, kelas yang sama pula. Tak jarang menjahili teman sekelas dengan memasukkan kecoa atau tikus kecil ke dalam tas mereka. Kami selalu berangkat bersama, jangan heran jikalau sering terlambat, lalu dihukum habis – habisan dengan membersihkan kerak di dinding toilet.

Sepulang sekolah, biasanya kami menyempatkan makan sore sembari mengerjakan tugas di kedai ini. Berusaha tidak menyisakan tugas satupun, sehingga saat sampai di rumah bisa langsung tidur.

Jika kata pepatah,

 _you can smile as long as we're together._

 _[5]_

Kami sudah kembali masuk ke dalam mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Masih dengan jawaban yang menggantung di kedai tadi. Jika diperbolehkan jujur, aku sangat menginginkan sebuah tanggapan keluar dari bibirnya. Namun, apabila terus – terusan terkena angin malam, bisa – bisa dia demam, sementara aku bisa mati.

Sudah lebih dari dua dekade kami selalu bersama. Pergi ke perguruan tinggi yang sama lengkap dengan fakultas yang sama. Gelar pun tersemat pada nama kami, lulus dengan air mata kebahagian. Sama – sama mendapat pekerjaan di tempat yang sama pula. Aku tidak mengerti kapan aku merasa bosan dengannya.

Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu dan paling kusenangi dalam rentang waktu hidupku sampai kini ialah, aku _jatuh cinta_ dengannya.

Tidak mengerti siapa yang memulai. Mungkin dari sifatnya. Memang aku dianggap teman biasa saat berkumpul dengan teman lelaki sebayanya. Namun, jika kami hanya berdua, dia selalu protektif.

Atau memang dari ketampanan dan senyuman yang menawan?

Entah bagaimana caranya dia selalu tampak bersinar tiap kali tersenyum. Memberi sebuah harapan yang bisa kuraih dengan mudah. Seolah menuntun perlahan untuk bergerak lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. Awalnya aku tidak mempunyai ekspetasi jika dia akan membalas perasaanku.

Tapi, keberuntungan pada realita menegaskan bahwa dia _membalasnya._

 _[6]_

"Jangan terlalu pikirkan perkataanku tadi. Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok, _Gege_ " ucapnya sambil melepas sabuk pengaman yang sedari tadi mendekap tubuhnya selama tiga puluh menit. Raut wajahnya datar, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia murung akan apa yang harus kami hadapi esok hari.

Mesin mobil dimatikan, namun aku masih belum beranjak. Begitupun dengannya.

"Aku tidak mau munafik, Hun-ah," ujarku. "Tapi aku masih belum siap."

Dia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit miring. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang entah apa, aku tidak bisa merealisasikan. Tidak secerah biasanya, tapi juga tidak terlalu tampak murung. Dia dapat mengendalikan emosinya dengan bagus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." kalimat pendek penuh makna itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sehun."

Senyumnya tiba – tiba tersungging. Kembali terlihat mempesona meskipun ada sirat getir di dalamnya. Tangannya terangkat, membelai surai cokelatku dengan lembut. Mati – matian aku membendung air mata yang ingin keluar dari sangkarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kita masih bisa bersama."

Tidak untuk kata – kata, masih menahan tangis aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tidak peduli akan rasa anyir akan darah akibat gigitan terlalu keras. Lambat laun dia membawaku dalam dekapannya. Aroma _chypre_ yang merupakan campuran dari bergamot, oakmuss, dan labdanum seketika menguar dari dadanya yang bidang. Ia mengerti akan gambaran Luhan si cengeng penakut bangkit kembali.

Hingga entah siapa yang memulai, bibir kami bertemu. Menyatu dalam perasaan cinta dan sayang. Aku, Lu Han, akan selalu mencintai Oh Sehun. Seperti halnya dengan Oh Sehun yang mencintai Lu Han. Dia semakin memperdalam ciuman kami, dengan emosi yang kian meletup – letup.

Rasanya tidak lagi manis seperti saat pertama kami berciuman.

Aku memukul dadanya pelan, dan dia melepas tautan kami. Setitik kristal bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tak kurang dari lima detik, ia lekas menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Seorang Oh Sehun menangis.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Sehun merutuki kesalahannya. "A-aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, Luhan. Hanya itu."

"Mereka….jahat, Sehun-ah!" ucapku tersendat, tidak mampu lagi membendung tangis.

"Ayahmu mencarikan ibu baru, Luge. Harusnya kamu senang!" balasnya, serupa dengan apa yang ia ucapkan saat aku meringkuk di balik pohon. "Ayo masuk ke rumah. Dan kita…"

Aku merasa seseorang mengecup keningku singkat. Bukan perasaan dengan geli di perut lagi, melainkan perasaan nyeri yang semakin menjalar.

"…akan belajar sesuatu yang baru."

Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang baru. Ini terlampau sulit.

 _[7]_

Pada faktanya, kami tinggal satu atap. Dapat bertemu setiap hari dan bertukar sapa setiap harinya. Mungkin… mungkin kami juga masih bisa bercanda seperti biasanya. Saling mengutarakan isi hati masing – masing dan bermain jika kami merasa penat. Kurasa, hubungan ini dapat berjalan baik setiap harinya.

Hanya saja, status _sepasang kekasih_ luntur seketika. Perjalanan panjang yang telah kami tempuh selama lebih dari dua dekade seolah olah tersesat di tengah jalan. Saat ingin melompat yang lebih tinggi, rupanya masuk ke dalam jurang yang dalam, dan tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Kecuali jika ada orang tolol yang nekat masuk ke jurang dan menolong kami. Sama – sama mati, terasa sia – sia.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti, bagaimana bisa ayahku bertemu dengan ibunya. Mungkin dimulai dari seringnya bertemu di kantor, lalu beliau saling bercakap, hingga akrab dan melaju ke jenjang pernikahan. Ayahku dan ibunya akan menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah di depan banyak saksi. Membentuk sebuah ikatan suci yang tak mudah putus layaknya menarik sehelai rambut.

Mulai besok, tidak ada lagi kata cinta yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia akan menjadi sosok adik yang bijaksana. Beradaptasi secepat mungkin untuk dapat menganggapku sebagai kakak laki – lakinya, bukan sebagai kekasih. Aku tidak pernah tahu apakah ia turut sanggup ataukah tidak.

Perjalanan ini terlampau sulit.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Yoooowww long time no see? Udah lama banget nih ngga berkunjung(?) di ffn. Sebenarnya ini cerita udah kependem di laptop yah cuman kebetulan aja nemu dan akhirnya di post deehhh!

btw this is my first hunhan story yeeeyyyy!^^

berhubung suasana hujan malem - malem ditambah flu berat bersin mulu, jadi publish yg galau galau ajaa hehehe /digampar

tapi, tepat tanggal 20 April ini, Luhan gege ulangtahun!

HOREEEE!

okeyyy, at last but not least,

 ** _Mind to review? ^^_**


End file.
